Gliders
A class of item in Learn to Fly and Learn To Fly 2. They let the penguin/dummy stay in the air longer. Learn To Fly Glider 1 Cost 50 $ Desc: Glider 2 Cost 1000 $ Desc: Your everyday, typical hang glider. Glider 3 Cost 5000 $ Desc: High tech sail plane enables incredible glide ratio. Learn To Fly 2 'Kite' The Kite costs $15 and has very weak flight and top speed: it enters the red zone at 25 MPH and has a max. speed of 50 MPH. It is classed as a regular glider. 'Old Glider' This costs $200. It has weak flight and top speed: it enters the red zone at 60 MPH and has a max. speed of 100 MPH. It is classed as a regular glider. 'Hang Glider' This costs $800. It enters the red zone at 75 MPH. It is classed as a regular glider. 'H.I.G.H. Tech' This costs $5000. It enters the red zone at about 225 MPH and has a max. speed of 300 MPH. It is usually worse than the Ultralight Aircraft, however, it is cheaper. It is classed as a regular glider. 'Ultralight Trike' This costs $1500. It enters the red zone at 150 MPH and has a max. speed of 200 MPH. It is the glider most commonly used by speedrunners of the game thanks to its low cost and high top speed, making it incredibly valuable. It is classed as a regular glider. 'Ultralight Aircraft' This costs $7500. It enters the red zone at about 275 MPH and has a max. speed of about 300 MPH. It is classed as a regular glider. 'Pingu Balloon' This costs $25. This makes you go higher, but not faster due to its lowest top speed in the game: it enters the red zone at 15 MPH and has a max. speed of 50 MPH. It is classed as a passive glider. 'Umbrella' This costs $125. It has weak flight and top speed: it enters the red zone at 25 MPH and has a max. speed of 50 MPH. It is classed as a passive glider. 'Parachute' This costs $500. It enters the red zone at 45 MPH and has a max. speed of 50 MPH. It is classed as a passive glider. 'Zeppelin' This costs $3500. It enters the red zone at 75 MPH and has a max. speed of 150 MPH. It is classed as a passive glider. 'Old Fan' This costs $350. It enters the red zone at 50 MPH and has a max. speed of 100 MPH. It is classed as a propelled glider. 'Propeller' This costs $2250. It enters the red zone at 100 MPH and has a max. speed of 200 MPH. It is classed as a propelled glider. 'Whirlybird 512' This costs $5500. It enters the red zone at about 175 MPH and has a max. speed of about 200 MPH. It is classed as a propelled glider. 'Brick' This is the secret glider. It hurts flight, and has a top speed of 50 MPH. You gain Bonus Points for finding it (right after the Whirlybird 512), and more points for destroying an obstacle with it. It may be classed as a passive glider. 'Omeglider' This costs $35000 and is classed as a regular glider. 'Chopper' This costs $40000 and is classed as a propelled glider. Category:Learn 2 Fly